This invention deals in the art of spin casting reels for game fishing. Heretofore, numerous types of spin casting reels have been developed for utilization by those participating in the outdoor sport of fishing. While each of the previously known reels have their own particular attributes distinguishing them over other reels, there still remains within the art a number of inherent drawbacks common to all prior reels which make even the most sophisticated of them of limited utility. For instance, in the prior art, it has been known that it is most desirable for the user to be able to feather the line as the same leaves the reel by means of frictional engagement of a thumb or finger upon the line. While U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,695; 2,752,717; and 3,419,992, teach such a capability, these prior art teachings fail to position the reel actuation mechanism at the point where the feathering is to be achieved.
Most known reel assemblies include a drag or brake mechanism which may be adjusted by the user to allow for release of line from the spool when a particular amount of tensional force is applied to the line, for instance, by a "running" fish. However, known reel assemblies position the drag adjustment mechanism upon or in close proximity to the crank, making it virtually impossible to adjust the drag with a "running" fish on the line. Further, known mechanisms are generally offset with respect to the reel assembly carrier and hence adjustment of the same is achieved through complex mechanical linkages subject to wear and failure.
Many types of carrier pin actuation mechanisms have been known for protruding or retracting the carrier pin for respectively engaging or releasing the line. Prior known mechanisms have required complex mechanical linkages to interconnect the carrier with a carrier actuation device positioned rearwardly thereof. Again, it has been found that such mechanical linkages are subject to wear and subsequent failure, particularly in light of the outdoor environment in which such assemblies are used.
Yet further, it has been known that reel assemblies preferably include a housing or cover plate which may be removed for purposes of inspecting, repairing and maintaining the reel assembly mechanism. In known devices, access to the interior of the reel assembly is made by means of the utilization of a tool such as a screwdriver, wrench or the like, and the cover or housing is completely removed from the assembly proper such that the dropping or loss of the same becomes an ever present hazard.